The Ice-cream Incident (Kaito X Reader)
by Piano Black Ink
Summary: Accidentally stole Kaito's ice-cream...? Well, crap.


_**I don't own Vocaloid, nor the cover image. I only own the plot.**_

Awareness flooded my senses as I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times to clear my vision. I squinted as I observed my surroundings, realizing I was on the couch in our living room. I remember falling asleep on it a few hours prior, due to the fact I had stayed up until two in the morning the night before. If you're wondering why, it was because I had recently bought a new video game, Persona 5. It was the latest installment in the _Persona_ series, and I was fangirling about it all the way from the point of announcement to the point of release. You can see why I stayed up so late. ...It was fun. Anyways, back to the present. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, making sure to get the corners, as I pondered how long I was asleep for. I stared up at the ceiling, too lazy to get up. I looked at a rough texture, trying to find shapes. I found a cup of bubble tea, a lollipop, and a banana before deciding to get up.

My body felt obnoxiously heavy as I dragged myself off of the cushioned piece furniture. I stretched lazily and yawned as I looked around. The house was really dark, only the shadows of the furniture showed up in my vision, which created a somewhat eerie atmosphere. A small bit of light came from the slightly opened bathroom door, which we left on every night. Speaking of night… I looked at the windows and saw the moon peeking back at me. Had I slept that late? Well, to be fair, I had collapsed onto the sofa just after dinner. Luka had treated us to tuna sashimi, tuna maki, and… basically a whole lot of tuna. It was delicious, but it filled me right up. I felt like a stuffed bear, with way too much stuffing in it. I was eventually lulled to sleep by the feeling, with the sound of Meiko humming as she read her book. The rest is history.

Taking a glance at the digital clock on the coffee table, I realized it was 5:30 AM. I let out a sigh, lightly blowing a bit of hair out of my face. You see, I'm the type of girl that, if I wake up really early, I just can't fall back asleep. I stood for a moment, thinking about what to do until the others get up. The heavy feeling on my body was slowly subsiding. I mean _very slowly._ I decided I would eat something to speed it up. Something sugary. I smiled at the thought and made my way to the kitchen for some ice cream. As I made my way through the doorway, I felt around the wall for the light switch. Feeling a sudden series of bumps under my palm, I flick the small stick in an upward motion. Suddenly, light floods the room, and I let out a grunt at the sudden brightness. I cover my eyes as I sluggishly stumble across the kitchen, not being able to see. I feel the freezer, and, still unable to see, open the lid. Feeling around inside, I feel a bunch of freezing cold lumps. I can still barely see, and end up just picking one, and hoping it's the ice cream.

I close the freezer, turn around, and squint very hard at the object in my hand. I slowly open my eyes wider, slowly getting adjusted to the light. As I open my eyes enough, I can see that I am in fact holding a tub of vanilla ice cream. It's no (Fav ice-cream flavor), but it'll do. I smiled and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. I grab a napkin (or two) and sit myself down in the chair at the head of the table. I pop off the lid and go to town. I sit there, chowing down on ice cream, fully content with life. I start humming quietly, a fast-paced, happy tune, as I bite down on another scoop. This goes on for a while, as a few more napkins pile up onto the table. Unfortunately, my ice cream marathon is abruptly interrupted, by a shadow looming over me from behind. My spoon is frozen halfway to my mouth, and I slowly turn around, looking up.

I see a very annoyed looking Kaito glaring down at me. There is a shadow making the top part of his face look slightly darker, and the fact that he's so tall isn't helping me feel any more comfortable either. There's is a small irk-mark on the right side of his forehead, and the only sound that I can hear is a light tapping as he taps his foot on the tile. To say the least, he looked scary. I give him a confused look, wondering what he was so ticked off about. Then, I realized something. I couldn't see very well when I had gotten to the freezer, and I forgot to check which freezer I was opening. The thing is, we have two freezers. One filled with normal stuff, like frozen meat, ice cubes, a small bit of ice cream and frozen fruit. The other one, though, is filled with ice cream for Kaito's hands only. I lean to the side slightly, peeking behind Kaito and looking at the freezers behind him. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the freezer labelled, 'Kaito only', was slightly open. I turned and look at my ice cream tub, tensing up as I noticed that I had already eaten three quarters. I looked back at Kaito, and slowly put down my spoon, forcing out an awkward laugh. His only response was his frown growing, and his eyes narrowing more. I was screwed. Oh so very screwed.

I never left eye contact with him as I slowly stepped up from my chair. Once I was fully out of my chair, I stared at him. He glared back, opening his mouth to say something. As soon as he took a breath, I bolted. Ran as far as I could, and ran even quicker when I heard an angry sounding, "YYY/NNN!" from behind me. Heavy thumps sounded as he took pursuit. I had stolen Kaito's ice cream. Three-quarters of a tub, at that. It's 5:45 AM, and Kaito is in no mood for showing mercy. I skidded around the corner and out of the kitchen, making sure not to bump into anything in the way. It was still pretty dark outside of the kitchen, and I didn't have time to search for the switch. That meant I was maneuvering my way between the furniture in the dark. I was in a blind panic, so much so that it didn't bother me whenever I banged my hip on something. I just had to get out of here before I get beat up by the ice cream maniac behind me. Kaito, on the other hand, wasn't struggling with the furniture whatsoever. He was shoving chairs out of his way, jumping over chairs and tables, and knocking a whole lot of stuff over. It felt like there was an entire stampede behind me, not just one angry male. The thumps behind me felt like they were getting closer, and I let out a sort of laugh-scream, because of the adrenaline. Kaito was nearly on my neck, and I could hear heavy breathing. Shoot. This is the end… PSYCHE! I did a sharp turn that Kaito wasn't expecting and darted up the stairs.

I heard a series of sounds that kind of sounded like socks grinding along the wood floor before a loud _thump_ was heard. "A-HAHH!" I heard a scream of pain coming from behind me. Poor Kaito. I'll have to apologize to him later… I took the small bit of time I had out of his sight to hide in a closet. I heard Kaito run up the stairs. I peeked through the small crack in the door to see what was going on. I couldn't see anything. Something was in the way...something blue. I stared at the blue thing for a while, wondering what I was looking at. Then, suddenly, another color took over the blue. Only for a quick moment, though. It was a beige color that kind of looked like the color of my skin...wait. The blue thing I was looking at… had just blinked. The shade of blue looked exactly like Kaito's cobalt blue orbs. Kaito was looking through the crack in the door to see if I was in here, right as I looked through the crack to see if he was out there. We were literally staring each other in the eye. I heard a sigh from outside, before Kaito's eye moved away from the crack. I still couldn't see, as Kaito's body was now blocking my sight. Did he notice me, or did he think that my eye was some (E/C) thing in the way? I don't remember whether or not I blinked… Oh, shoot. Kaito's hand grabbed on to the doorknob. He started turning the knob. I backed away from the door and tried my best to hide among the towels, blankets, and coats stored in the closet.

 _Creeaaak._

I felt like I was in a horror movie. I held my breath, hoping I wasn't visible.

"Y/N."

AW CRAP. I'M VISIBLE.

I peeked out from behind the blanket I was hiding under. "Y-yes?" I squeaked. Kaito looked absolutely terrifying. He had a shadow covering the top part of his face, with only his -seemingly glowing- eyes showing through it. He was ready to kill. "Why did you take my ice-cream?" He asked, through gritted teeth. I decided to just come out with it. "IMSOSORRYTHELIGHTWASSUPERBRIGHTANDIACCIDENTALLYOPENEDYOURFREEZERINSTEADOFTHEOTHERONEBECAUSEICOULDN'TSEE-" I took a deep breath, "SOITWASANACCIDENTSOPLEASEFORGIVEMEANDALSODONTKILLMEEEeee…" I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. My eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation of his response.

"Oh, it was an accident? You could've just told me that!" Kaito grabbed my hand and helped me off the floor. "Huh?" I looked at him confused. He looked a lot less scary than earlier. He had his adorable smile on his face, and let out a small laugh. "If it was a mistake, then there's no need to get angry!" He said. "At first I'd thought you had stolen my ice cream. I thought I had been betrayed…" Aw. I didn't mean for that to happen. Kaito is super serious about his ice-cream. If someone steals it, he labels it as, 'betrayal', and gives them the cold shoulder for about a month. "Now, if you're satisfied with the ice cream, let's go make breakfast." He said. I looked at him. He looked back. I looked down the stairs. The sight that greeted me was a completely destroyed living room. I turn back to Kaito with a dissatisfied look and pointed at the post-angry-ice-cream-induced-Kaito-tornado scene.

"We have no time for breakfast," I stated. Kaito followed my finger and widened his eyes at the mess. "U-uh…" Big messes usually happen whenever someone's food is stolen, but everyone knows that Kaito's ice cream is a serious matter. If his ice cream goes missing, prepare for hell.

I sighed and walked down the stairs, picking up a few pieces of broken chairs. I turned and glared Kaito. "I know that this is a little rude to say, so sorry in advance, but you need to learn to control yourself when it comes to ice cream," I stated, crossing my arms. He looked off to the side and pouted, but then closed his eyes. "...You're right. I'm sorry." His lip started quivering. Crap, I forgot that his ice cream addiction was a sensitive topic. He's fine with people joking about it, but if someone criticizes him for it, he gets a little depressed. Not this depressed, though… Well… I suppose hearing someone you love say that, it would hurt more. My heart sank with guilt. "Hey… Hey, I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to hurt you…" I was never the best at comforting people. "Yeah… Yes, I know." He looked up at me with a smile. A smile that wasn't sincere in the slightest, but it looked like he was trying. I frowned at his attempt and stepped closer. So close, that my chest was nearly against his.

I looked up at him, and he looked back with a questioning look. My heart thumped rapidly. I was worried that I would be too awkward to pull this off. Screw it. I let out a quick puff of air in preparation for what I was about to do, and grabbed onto Kaito's scarf. I glared up at him, as I could feel my cheeks start heating up. He looked back with a confused look, and almost looked terrified, probably because I was yanking on his scarf.

"Kaito, you idiot!" I said, and yanked his scarf again. I pulled his head down, and my lips connected with his. In the past 10 minutes, he had flipped out over ice cream, and then almost cried because I had offended his ice cream. He really was an idiot. But, he's my idiot. I looked into Kaito's eyes, and he looked back at mine. His eyes looked just like the starry night sky, and shimmered like sunlight bouncing off the sea. I could get lost in those eyes. We both closed our eyes, and I slowly let go of his scarf. He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me close to his body. After a few moments, we let go for air, and he rested his forehead on mine. We stared at each other, a warm look in both of our eyes.

"Y/N."

"Kaito."

" _I love you."_

We both smiled at each other because of the comment. Then, he leaned forward again-

"AHHHH!"

Kaito and I jumped at the sudden loud noise, causing our heads to collide. We stumbled back, holding our heads in pain and looked up at the source of the noise. Miku and Rin had been the ones to squeal. They were standing at the top of the stairs with the others, and Rin and Miku looked super hyper. Len had this pleased smile on his face, while Meiko and Luka looked terrified by the big mess that surrounded us. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" They all yelled in unison, Rin and Miku running down the stairs. Kaito and I just glared at them in annoyance, but that didn't stop them. Miku crashed into me, wrapping her arms around me as she jumped up and down. Rin dragged Len down with her, grabbing Kaito's hand and jumped around squealing, leaving the two boys to be yanked along with her. All the excitement stopped, though, when Meiko smashed a sake bottle over Kaito's head.

Luckily he was a Vocaloid, or else that blow would've done some serious damage. Meiko gave Kaito a furious look, that rivalled the one he had when he was chasing me. She pointed at the mess and screamed,

"DID YOU DO THIS?!" Everyone was silent, the only noise being Meiko's heavy breathing.

"...Yes, I did," He said, standing up.

"Well, clean it up then." She growled.

"Aww…" Kaito whined, starting to pick things up. Then, Meiko turned to the rest of us.

"While he's doing that, let's go get some breakfast." She marched over to the dining room, the rest of us following behind. Kaito spent half an hour cleaning, then he joined us, making sure to sit as far away from Meiko as possible.

"So, what's the story?" Miku asked us, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Well… I woke up early on the couch…" I started.


End file.
